Hunters Wiki talk:Wolf Charart
Archives Accepted 1 Archived 1 Join Hey Wetty, can I join? Thaks.--MoonbeamSkyClan will rise! 15:04, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes I'll add you to the Jawks [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Can Raven join? Raven Randomness! 20:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Ill add you to the Trainers [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Join? [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 23:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you to the Trainers, the only thing you don't have to do for the charart is shaden [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Could I join?[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny (: Maple 11:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Can I join?Wildfire 22:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Claw Blanks - For Approval Not my best work at all, but what do you guys think? And Wetstream, I'll get on your assignment ASAP. ^_^ [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 23:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) They're not bad but we don't shade, yet they are too small, look at the Jawk blanks then look at this, this looks more like a pup, no offence though. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Ah, if they need to be bigger, than I guess I can't be bothered. I know I'm really lazy. x3 [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Warriorcatz said he's making his own version also, so should I just decline this? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Morgay- For Aproval How is it? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny It's good but it needs shading and blurring. And I think we should make all of the blanks before we starts making chararts. Your call though.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 16:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Arti, I said we don't do shading. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Sorry, I never heard about that. Well it still needs to be blurred, like the change from brownish to white needs to be smeared a bit. And (As I said before) are we going to finish blanks before we do actual chararts?--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 00:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll blurr it by the belly but if I did it again by the paws the lineart would be messed up.[[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Re-uploaded- Now how does it look? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Shouldn't the ear have a little pink? -taht's just my opinion.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) HOLY CRAP, thx Sunny! I forgot. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Re-uploaded- Ok, this better? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Yup!! And I really like the eyes![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 18:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Pup Here, I made a pup blank (with the help of Goggle Images) like I said I would. Isn't it cute? --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Could you make the ears a bit smaller? Other than that it looks perfect. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny It really is cute, but like she Wetty said make teh ears smaller.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC)